Dariana
The Pirate Captain (name unknown) is the main antagonist in the Pirate Mission alongside Kurui. Background There is not much known about the Pirate Captain before the mission. She appears to be attacking merchant boats, robbing merchandise and taking females as captives to be sold as slaves. Story The Pirate Captain makes her first appearence on Mission 6. Here Suki have been hired to take care of some pirates, in exchange for getting safely over seas. When Suki and Kurui found her on the Pirate Ship, Kurui revealed her true identity as the Pirate Captain´s second in command. The Pirate Captain then calls an ambush party: *If Suki (and Carol/Athena) defeat the ambush, the entire crew will be tied and gagged. Suki will then attempt to take control of the ship, but ultimately fails and crashes on shore. The kidnapper(s) then leave(s) the pirates behind, later to be collected by the Admiral. *If Suki (and Carol/Athena) surrender or are defeated, the former will be tied, gagged, and thrown overboard onto a boat. Later the Captain and Kurui go into the bar in North Harbor to finish some business, where they bring along Suki´s companion (Carol/Athena) bound and gagged with them. Whether they intended to sell the companion or keep her is unknown. Suki discovers their location, and without a ambush party to support them, Suki defeats them both in battle. After Suki frees her companion (Carol/Athena), the harbor admiral enters, and thanks Suki for her efforts, before bringing the Captain and Kurui to justice (or possibly slavery). Strategy *This strategy requires the player to have a magic lamp, an IKO bomb, and the hypnosis ability. After going through the pirate ship, in the room right before the player encounters the pirate captain they'll find a menu chest which they can use to summon a genie, this cannot be done before the mission is started, if the player hasn't already completed it once or they have already brought another companion. Before beginning the ambush try to make sure that your health and energy are as high as possible, as you'll need them to be, particularly the energy. Once the Genie is summoned begin the ambush. Use the IKO bomb to essentially weaken all of the pirates attacks, wait to use the genie. At this point all the pirates are weakened, use Suki's hypnosis ability to put at least six of the eight members of the ambush party to sleep. At this point Suki can start subduing the now sleeping pirates while the genie force captures the pirates that are awake. Be aware that the Genie can only be used three times, so use the genie sparingly. Be prepared to use hypnosis again if more than one member of the pirate crew, that isn't already subdued, wakes up or is able to free the captured crew mates. (Thanks goes to the friendly anonymous contributor on the Pirate Bay) *The next strategy requires a companion (preferably Carol for her speed), the feint attack, and the hypnosis ability. Again make sure both health and energy are as high as possible, this time for all members of the party, before the encounter. Once ready engage the ambush. Again have Suki use hypnosis, until at least six of the eight members of the crew are asleep. Once this is accomplished, use Suki to feint attack any other remaining crew members. Use Carol to trigger the mob rush ability. Essentially the player uses Suki, to stun any pirates that have a normal status, while Carol mob rushes or subdues the other pirates. (Thanks to and credit/inspiration from TheMightierWolf.) Trivia *She is seen to be very feared among people and merchants. *She takes females from merchant boats and sells them to slavery. *She is seen to have a history with the Desert Kidnapping Guild. *She and the final boss of the Mage's Tower are the only female bosses that do not end up becoming available in the Private Cell. *Her real name is yet to be revealed. *It's currently unknown what happen to her after the Pirate Mission. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists